Cowboy Marty
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty reprise his role as Clint Eastwood for Halloween. Applies to Trilogy Universe, Haven Universe, and Newlyweds Universe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 31, 1985  
5:00 PM PST_

Seventeen-year-old Marty McFly smiled, as he looked right into the mirror. A few days after returning from 1885 - he was Clint Eastwood, again. This time, it was in the form of a Halloween costume. He picked up that costume back in 1885, as Doc realized how fitting it would actually be for him. It just felt good to be able to have costume handy.

Marty had actually come up with his alias, when he was still wearing this flashy outfit that the Doc of 1955 had picked out for him. He knew it wasn't a good idea to reveal his true identity, so he decided to pick the name of his favourite western actor.

"Oh, honey," Lorraine said, as she stepped into the bedroom, "you look wonderful! I think you'll look quite good at the Halloween dance tonight. I came in here to tell you that your girlfriend arrived. She looks very pretty, dressed up as a fairy princess."

"Hello, Clint Eastwood," Jennifer called out, as she ran into the bedroom. "You look so sexy, dressed up in that outfit. It really think it was very generous of Doc to give you that outfit! Anyway, I guess we should maybe start heading off to school soon."

"Um, yeah, it was," Marty replied, nervously. He hugged his mother, as he said, "We probably won't be back until pretty late tonight. We were quite planning to stop over by Doc's a little later. You and Dad both really enjoy yourselves this evening, too."

"Thank you, honey," Lorraine replied, as she hugged her son back. As she turned to Jennifer, as she added, "Why don't you give me a hug, too?" Just as Jennifer ran to hug Lorraine, she commented, "I quite love you, too, Jennifer. You and Marty enjoy yourselves, tonight. Be sure you bring back some very nice photos later tonight."

"We will, Mom," Marty called out, as his mother left the room. Turning to Jennifer, he added, "It really was ironic how the costume just happened to be there. Doc decided it only was fitting for me to wear the costume, since I called myself Clint Eastwood."

"I bet you're so anxious to show the costume off to the rest of your friends," Jennifer commented, as she reached out to tickle Marty's sides. "The real Clint Eastwood might be very impressed by this. He's probably never even heard of the Eastwood legend in this town. After all, Hill Valley isn't exactly a very well-known town here in California."

"It could be real soon," Marty replied, laughing. "All right! C'mon! Stop tickling me." As Jennifer finally relented, he continued, "I mean, my father has just released his novel last Saturday. As a result, Hill Valley might become known as my father's hometown."

"Well, anyway," Jennifer said, as she helped Marty up from the bed, "let's just start heading out of here. I really hope Needles doesn't give us any trouble tonight. Say, anyway, are you still feeling sore about not being to perform at the dance tonight."

"No, not really," Marty said, with a small smile. "It looks like they didn't like any of the bands that performed at the audition. They just ended up hiring a disc jockey for the dance, instead. It's really not as bad as I thought it was. I gained lots of confidence, during that week that I was stuck in 1955. It really did do me a lot of good!"

"You mean, besides having a more successful family?" Jennifer teased, as she ran in her finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek.. "I'm sure it was also a thrill for you to perform at the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. I bet you were very thrilled!"

"A little bit," Marty replied. "I would've been more thrilled, though - if I didn't have to worry about making sure that my parents kissed, and then making sure that I hit the lightning bolt on time. I also stunned the dancers into silence - with my guitar solo."

"I think they weren't quite ready for that kind of music, yet," Jennifer explained, as they headed out of the bedroom. "Anyway, I bet it feels great to - in a roundabout sort of way - quite reprise your Clint Eastwood persona for Halloween. Who do you think you might've dressed up as, otherwise? I'm just asking out of plain curiosity."

"I really thought of dressing up as Alex P Keaton or Scott Howard," Marty explained, just as the two of them left the house. "I also thought of doing the Teen Wolf theme with my buddies from The Pinheads, but then I figured I'd go as Clint Eastwood."

oooooooooo

As soon as Marty and Jennifer arrived at the school, they met Zach Nelson and Zoe Quinn up front. Zach was the bassist in Marty's band, The Pinheads - while Zoe was one of Jennifer's best friends, so it was neat that the two of them were dating!

"Wow!" Zach gushed, as he looked up. "You look totally awesome, Marty! I love your costume! I admit that I'm really not all too big on westerns, but you just look a lot like Clint Eastwood. By the way, may I ask where you've picked up that costume from?"

"Let's just say that Doc picked it up for me," Marty replied, as he couldn't exactly tell his friend where he picked up the costume. "Say, Zach, do you know where Billy and Joey are? I wanted to show them my costume, too." Turning to Zoe, he asked, "You and Jennifer planned this together? You really do look great as a fairy princess!"

"Billy and Joey are on the baking committee," explained Zach. "They're bringing in the last of the brownies. Anyway, this costume sure looks becoming on you. Just imagine what it would be like to actually live in the Old West. I'm sure it'd be real dangerous. I mean, with all of these outlaws - and just imagine actually duelling with one of them."

_You don't know the half of it, Zach_, Marty thought, as he thought of how scared he was - when he had to save Doc's life, after he suggested forfeiting. He rather had no idea that he'd actually end up using one of Clint Eastwood's tactics back in 1885.

"Did I hear someone say the Old West?" Billy asked, just as he and Joey walked up to join the group. Turning to Marty, he added, "Oh, hello, Clint Eastwood! You sure look cool in that oufit. I really love watching westerns, and I'm interested in Billy the Kid."

"Miff Tannen's ancestor, Buford, was very bad here in Hill Valley," added Joey. "The Tannens really do seem to have a bad gene. Even Biff was a holy terror, back when he was in high school. Even today, he still tries to rip us off - with waxing our cars."

"You know this man that Eastwood Ravine was named after?" asked Billy. "I've heard several rumours that his first name was also Clint. You know, I think I'll do a research report on the Old West here in Hill Valley. I sure want to see if I can find out more on the whole legend of Eastwood. Do you think you might want to help me out, Marty?"

"Yeah, okay, sure," Marty replied, nervously. He was worried about his actions in the past might affect his life. "I guess I know just a bit about the Old West. My ancestors came here about a hundred years ago, and then they also had their first son here."

"I haven't quite had much interest in that era before," commented Zach. "We maybe could work together on the report, though. It'd be rather interesting to find out how nasty Buford Tannen was. I heard that he was commonly referred to as Mad Dog."

"You know," commented Joey, softly, "I wonder what all the Needles ancestors were like. At one time, Douglas Needles and Miff Tannen were part of the same gang - but the two of them actually became competitive, they really just went to form their own gangs. Yet, the two of them do continue to be friends up to this day. It's so scary."

"All right, folks," Jennifer called out, "I think supper is about ready to be served. We'd better hurry up, before the food gets very cold." Turning to Marty, she added, "I just think Clint Eastwood would be shocked, if he heard of the legend here in Hill Valley."

oooooooooo

"Hey, Marty," Jennifer asked, as the dance was just about to start, "you know how your mom quite asked us to take some nice pictures for her?" As Marty nodded, she added, "How about you just stand by this skeleton over there, and I can take some snapshots of you? We can maybe later compare them with the clock tower photo."

"Are you sure that is such a great idea, Jenn?" Marty asked, laughing. "Do you really think a skeleton looks real good, next to a cowboy?" After taking a pause, he added, "Well, I guess it is Halloween - but this sight still looks quite weird. Well, whatever!"

"Come on, Marty," Jennifer said, encouraging. "There is no need to be scared of the skeleton. It's not going to bite you. It just looks like a geat skeleton, so I think it's be neat to have it in the background. Now, smile your lopsided smile for me, Marty."

Knowing that he couldn't quite argue with his girlfriend, Marty stood to the left of the skeleton, as he flashed a lopsided smile. He'd sure do almost anything for his beloved girlfriend. It felt great to know that the two really managed to avoid having a terrible future - and part of it was due to the story Seamus told about his brother, Martin.

"All right, Marty," Jennifer commented, as she put her arm around her boyfriend. "It looks like they're really about to play our song, The Power of Love. In a way, I quite feel as if the song was written for us. I guess it just sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?"

"No, not silly at all," Marty whispered, as the two began to dance. "What about the song, Back In Time? That song reminds me of my time travel adventures, I feel that the song was written for me. Of course, I bet Huey Lewis doesn't even know me!"

As Marty thought about it, though - he'd often dream about the one day he could finally get an opportunity to meet Huey Lewis. Just like he had a legend in the Old West as Clint Eastwood, he'd maybe someday have a legend as Marty McFly. The thought gave him real pleasure, and he could work very hard to achieve the goal. 


End file.
